Confessions
by Saya Hina Mae
Summary: Gil and Oz are at Gil's apartment, alone, with both of them starting to feel for the other. Slight lime in this; GilXOz


Okay! I've never done a one shot before, so this is terrible. I've also never done anything with lime in it, so that part will also be terrible. Hope you like, though.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Pandora Hearts_ or any of its characters, nor do I make any money off of this.

* * *

><p><strong><em><span>Confessions<span>_**

Oz sighed as he sat down on Gil's couch, the owner of the couch being in the kitchen making tea. They, finally, had managed to get two days to just the two of them after almost non-stop missions. But if things had seemed awkward at first when they were in the carriage going there, then you could cut the tension with a knife now. The teenager couldn't figure it out why.

Expect for one reason. Oz had recently remembered his love for his servant, but he had managed to put up a mask to easily hide any embarrassment that he got; a flawless mask, like usual. Expect... for when it came to Gil. He always saw through his mask, flustering the blond. Couldn't he just be unobservant just for this one thing? Of course not. And, not only that but he never seemed to notice that Oz was almost shouting out in his head for him to just let some things slide... but Gil never seemed to notice.

"Oz?" Speak, or think, of the devil and the devil shall appear. With a smile on his face, Oz looked over at Gil, who was sitting on the other side of the couch. When had he gotten there? "Is something wrong?"

"No, of course not." He cocked his head to the side, feigning innocence. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, you seemed like you were deep in thought." Gil was confused. He didn't recall seeing his mast get so deep in thought that he didn't even notice Gil's presence, or even the fact that he had called his name a couple of times before the blond had noticed. But he decided to not mention that, knowing that it would embarrass the boy a lot. Because seeing the shock that had quickly crossed his young master's face he knew that he had already embarrassed him.

"Yeah, just thinking about all the missions that we've been on recently." Gil knew that he was lying; he knew his master too well, but decided to not say anything about it, just handing the boy his tea. "Thank you!" Oz said enthusiastically, taking a sip of the tea.

"No problem." Gil muttered, blushing, as he took a sip of his tea. Oz was usually observant, but, recently, he realized that he wasn't being as observant. Gil had realized that he loved his young master, and seemed to blush too much; even Break had noticed some, deciding to tease him like crazy. Luckily for him, though, Oz hadn't noticed. But he knew that he could never be with his young master, because the key word in that statement being young. It just could never work; Gil was now 24 while Oz was still only 15; it wasn't like before Oz was put into the Abyss, when he was just a servant, because now they were both nobles.

"You probably thought something about me getting distracted by thoughts, and now here you are doing the same exact thing!" He suddenly heard Oz exclaim, making him blink out of his thoughts and go back to reality as he realized that a couple of minutes had already passed, and both of them, somehow, were already finished with their teas, the cups on the table. "Looks like I'm not the only one who is getting lost in thought!" Oz said, smiling and leaning back while continuing to look at Gil. Gil looked at Oz, silently asking if he missed anything by tilting his head. "Don't worry; you didn't get so lost in thought that you missed something." Gil nodded, getting up and going to put the cups in the kitchen.

Oz stared after his retreating form for a moment, then sighed and went back to _his_ thoughts. While Gil had been distracted, he had decided to do something about his developing affection for the man, but was almost afraid of what would happen. He also didn't know how to tell the man. After all, he had a feeling the man would stutter something about their age difference- that much he knew, and had thought about.

This time, the approaching footsteps were heard by the blond, relieving him because he knew that he wouldn't be able to stop a blush from appearing. Not this time, and probably not for a while because of his decision. So, with a deep breath, Oz steeled himself, getting a confused look from Gil as the man sat down.

"Is something wrong?" He asked, a frown appearing between his eyebrows as he glanced at the blond; his love. Oz just shook his head, deciding that he was ready and pecked the older man on the cheek. Gil got confused, seeing as how something was weird. "Oz? What was that for?" He asked, a frown appearing between his eyebrows. Oz nearly screamed, afraid on how to say this.

"I love you." He managed to say this while meeting Gil in the eyes, but embarrassment took over, making him blush and avert his eyes.

"Oz?" He asked, shocked. He was hoping that the boy meant it, but from the way the younger boy was acting he was betting it was true. Plus, he managed to meet his eyes and say it. When the blond didn't look up he grabbed Oz's chin, forcing him to look up. "Do you mean that?" He asked, seeing the blush rise as the blond tried to nod, whispering the word yes.

"I'm sorry if you didn't like that." Oz said, suddenly shocking Gil by trying to get up, thinking that Gil was rejecting him. "I'll go now." He muttered, not knowing what to do or say. He didn't know if he was being rejected, and was terrified.

"Oz, don't." He said, making the blond freeze and look at him hesitantly. Gil decided that if Oz could, he could, so he leaned in, kissing Oz on the lips. "I love you too, Oz." He said as he rested his forehead against Oz's forehead. Oz felt a rush of relief, glad that he did that. He kissed Gil on the lips again, this time initiating it. Instead of him being the one who deepened it, Gil was the one. The older man licked his lip, asking for entrance. After a moment, Oz complied, letting Gil explore his mouth.

A minute later they had to pull apart, due to lack of breath. Gil mentally cursed a little for having to breath, having wanted to continue that kiss. But all Oz could think was that he was glad that he did that. He smiled down at the man, seeing as how he was almost sitting on the man's lap. Gil smiled, pulling Oz down onto his lap and into another kiss.

All either could think was that they were glad that they did that.


End file.
